interestingcuriosfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline- 18th Century and Earlier
Here is Part One of the Timeline, dealing with events from the dawn of time to 1799. For events after this date, see Timeline- 19th Century and Timeline- 20th Century and Future. Pre-Existence *???? **Eru Ilúvatar creates the Timeless Halls and the race of the Ainur. **The Ainur create the Ainulindalë before Eru. The Music of the Ainur leads to the vision of Eä; Melkor tries to corrupt the theme, but ends up enriching it even more. Pre-Creation *One Year after the creation of the Universe **Eru creates Arda (the world) in Eä with the Secret Fire at its center. **VY 500: Many Ainur enter Arda and become the Valar and Maiar; shaping of Arda begins; creation of the elder stars by Varda. **VY 1980:The First War: Melkor assaults his brethren; Arda's symmetry is marred. **Tulkas arrives, the last of the Valar to descend into Arda. Melkor runs from him and hides in the Outer Void. Prehistory *5.3 billion years ago **Deep Thought is completed Douglas Adams, The Hitch-Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy. *4.6 billion years ago. **The Earth is constructed by Deep Thought. *3.8 billion years ago **Tsathoggua arrives on Earth. This causes the calculations for the Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything to go awry. *1 billion BC **Elder Things settle on Earth. *750 million BC **Flying Polyps arrive on Earth and war with Elder Things, which ultimately prove victorious. *425 million BC **Yggdrasil is planted Norse Mythology. *400 million BC **Great Race of Yith arrives on Earth, and imprison the Flying Polyps. *350 million BC **R'lyeh is built *300 million BC **R'lyeh sinks *160 million BC **Mi-Go arrive on Earth *100 million BC **Height of Elder Thing Civilization. *50 million BC **Flying Polyps revolt, Yithians flee to Jupiter. *35 million BC **The Plateau of Leng survives the impact of the Indian sub-continent with Asia. *3 million BC **A large black monolith is left behind on Earth. Ape-men spurred to evolve 2001: A Space Odyssey. *1 million BC **Lemuria is founded. *748,000 BC **The Ice Age drives the Elder Things underground **The fall of the first Hyperborean Empire. *491,000 BC **Thongor, Barbarian of Lemuria, is active at this time Lin Carter, Thongor of Lemuria. *400,000 BC **The fall of Lemuria. 760th Century BC- 20th Century BC *75,000 BC **Eve eats the apple in the Garden of Eden Book Of Genesis. *50,000 BC **A flood in Mesopotamia nearly wipes out the human race and destroys many civilisations. **Two cavemen are exposed to the radiation of a mysterious meteorite, granting them intelligence and immortality, changing them into Vandal Savage and the Immortal Man DC Comics. *33,000 BC **The Norse pantheon is created. *29,000 BC **Start of the rule of Gilgamesh. *18,000 BC **King Kull of Valusia is active at this point Robert E. Howard, "The Shadow Kingdom". *10,000 BC **The time of Conan the Barbarian Robert E. Howard, "The Phoenix on the Sword", a warrior from Cimmeria. Conan would eventually become the King of Aquilonia. *3,800 BC **The Flame of Life of the African city of Kôr is created H. Rider Haggard, Wisdom's Daughter *2750 BC **The Great Deluge occurs. ** Deucalion, also known as Noah, Dardanus and Utnapishtim, survives the Great Deluge afloat on an ark laden with two of every animal. **In India, Manu, instructed by Matsya, the fish Avatar of Vishnu, builds a boat to protect the seeds of life for the Indian subcontinent. **The Aztecs Nota and Nena, advised by the god Titlachahuan, survive by waiting out the flood in a hollowed-out cypress tree. **After 40 days of flood, the Earth is repopulated from rocks by Deucalion, clay by Fu Xi and Nüwa, and by several deities. **R’lyeh sinks. **Atlantis, as the home of Poseidon himself, is spared. It later becomes a world power, invading much of Europe, Greece and Ireland. **Defeat of the giant Ymir by Odin, Vili and Ve. Before the Birth of Christ *2300 BC **Construction of Stonehenge *2189 BC **Nimrod, known as Nimros in Greek, founds the city of Shinar (Assur). The Empire of Shinar – later known as the Assyrian Empire – quickly expands. Under Nimrod, the cities of Ur, Nineveh, Akkad, and Babel are conquered. *2160 BC **Under the reign of King Nimrod, construction on the Tower of Babel commences with the ultimate goal of reaching Heaven itself. *1928 BC **The Tower of Babel is destroyed. *1877 BC **Destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah *1652 **Pandora and her Box are created. *1271 BC **Oedipus becomes King of Thebes. *1258-1246 BC **Hercules performs his Twelve Labours. *1188-1178 BC **Odysseus had his Odyssey Homer, Odyssey. *335 BC **Ayesha, She-Who-Must-Be-Obeyed, is born. *60 BC **Tros of Samothrace fights against Rome. 1st Century AD *0 **The Birth of Jesus. *30 **Jesus is crucified. *65 **Vinicius, a Roman soldier, falls in love with the daughter of a Barbarian Prince, Lygia. *79 **Before the eruption of Mount Vesuvius, the wizard Arbaces, the Lord of the Burning Girdle, is active Edward Bulwer-Lytton, The Last Days of Pompeii 4th Century *363 **Britain is declared a Pagan nation. **The great wizard Merlin is born. 5th Century *410 **Rome pulls out of Britain dur to its rapid decline. *420 **Uther Pendragon becomes King of Britain, his power being centred in Cornwall. *427 **The Nibelung dwarf sorcerer Alberich crafts a ring from gold stolen from the Rhinemaidens Richard Wagner, Der Ring de Nibelungen. *449 **King Arthur becomes King of the Britons, and sets up court at Camelot. The Arthurian Era begins. *468 **The Battle of Cannlan occurs, during which Arthur is killed by Mordred. The Arthurian Era ends, and England becomes ruled by the Faerie Queen Morgana. *490 **In Denmark, Beowulf kills Grendel for King Hrothgar, before being attacked by the creature's mother Beowulf 6th Century *568 **In Asgard, Ragnarok occurs, signalling the end of the Teutonic Gods. This causes the Earth to be cloaked in an endless night, called Fimbul-Winter. *571 **The Fimbul-Winter draws to a close. 8th Century *730 **Abdul Alhazred writes the Al Azif, which will later become the Necronomnicon *738 **The Mad Arab, Abdul Alhazred, is torn to pieces by unseen demons in a marketplace in Damascus, after completing the Al Azif. *768 **At a feast held by Charlemagne, to which both Christian and Pagan dignitaries have been invited, Roland, along with other knights, including Rinaldo, falls in love with Angelica, pagan princess of Albraca in Cathay. There is much violence surrounding the suitors of Angelica. At Angelica’s flight from Lutetia (much later known as Paris), Roland sets out to quest for her love, at various times having adventures in eastern Europe, Tartary, India and Cathay, rampaging through Europe and Africa mad with unrequited love and eventually having his sanity restored by sorcery. All this while, Charlemagne, abandoned by Roland, is under siege in Lutetia, the siege being lifted upon Roland’s return. *770 **Charlemagne wages a seven year war against the Saracens. In a final thrust into Spain (777-778) Charlemagne’s forces subjugate many Saracen cities, only to be ambushed on the return trip to France through Roncevaux Pass in the Pyrenees, the covering forces for Charlemagne’s army fighting to the last man, which happens to be Roland, who is then, out of their admiration for his fighting prowess, asked by the Saracens to join them. Roland accepts, though he is believed dead by the rest of Christendom at this time. 9th Century *808 **Sindbad the Sailor goes on his 8th Legendary Voyage. *842 **Al-Wathik Be'llah, otherwise known as Vathek, becomes Caliph. *847 **Caliph Vathek goes to the catacombs beneath Ishtakar, in the valley of Fakreddin, where the Caliph makes a deal with Eblis and is beset by demons who set his heart ablaze, perpetually, with hellfire for being allowed to view hell’s treasure William Beckford, Vathek. 12th Century *1150 **Manfred, the prince of Otranto, in Southern Italy, is too ambitious and is punished for his sins by God Horace Walpole, The Castle of Otranto. *1190 **Dante Alighieri journeys through Hell, guided by the poet Virgil Dante Alighieri, Divine Comedy. **Robin Hood begins his escapades. *1193 **Isaac and Rebecca B----- travel to England and befriend Sir Wilfred of Ivanhoe. *1194 **Richard the Lionheart returns to England under the guise of the enigmatic Black Knight, relieving John from power Sir Walter Scott, Ivanhoe/ref> 13th Century *1201 ** Lady Rowena, wife of Sir Wilfred, dies. Sir Wilfred seeks out Rebecca B-----, converts to Judaism, and the pair return to his fief of Ivanhoe and live Happily Ever After. Their children become marranos. *1220 **The mysterious astrologer, mystic and wizard Innominato William Gilbert, The Wizard of the Mountain benignly rules an area in southern Italy and shapes the fates of those who live there and who come to him for help. *1227 **Death of Robin of Loxley. Marian retires to the forest to become Widow Hood. *1228 **The Big Bad Wolf of Nottinghamshire is killed Little Red Riding Hood. *1271 **Kublai Khan establishes the Yuan Dynasty in China, and starts construction on his stately pleasure city of Xanadu Samuel Taylor Coleridge, Kubla Khan. *1284 ** The Pied Piper solves the problem of rat infestation in the German city of Hamelin by drowning them in the Weser River; however, when he is refused payment, he absconds with the children of the town, never to be seen again The Pied Piper of Hamelin. 14th Century *1327 **Brother William of Baskerville is involved in a murder case in Italy Umberto Eco, The Name of the Rose. *1348 **Alleyne Edricson serves with Sir Nigel Loring in the White Company in France Arthur Conan Doyle, The White Company. *1395 **Klaus de Winsfield, a native of Hamburg, is harmed by members of the Hanseatic League and swears vengeance against them. He takes to the sea and becomes a pirate. 15th Century *1415 **The Battle of Agincourt occurs. *1455 **The War of the Roses start. *1481 **A hunchback named Quasimodo pushes the Archdeacon of Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris off the cathedral in the defense of a gypsy woman named Esmeralda Victor Hugo, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. **Orlando visits Albraca and kills the King of Tartary for Angelica (daughter of King Galafrone). *1485 **The War of the Roses end. *1491 **The Spanish knight Garcilas de la Vega, Lord of Bartas, fights against the Moors but eventually gets on the wrong side of the Inquisition. He sails to the New World with Christopher Columbus, returns to Spain and marries his lady-love. 16th Century *1527 **Prospero is born in the Duchy of Milan. *1533 **The half-faerie Elizabeth I, also known by her faerie name of Gloriana, is born. *1540 **Dr. Faustus becomes embroiled in contract disputes with his patron Mephistopheles. *1549 **Solomon Kane is born. *1558 **Queen Gloriana I assumes the British throne. **Sir Jack Wilton forms British Intelligence. *1564 **Queen Gloriana and Jack Wilton visit Greyfriars School. *1568 **Medea da Carpi connives her way to the title of Duchess of Stimigliano Orsini and then wife of Duke Guidalfonso II of Urbania. *1570 **Cyprus captured by the Ottoman Turks. Death of Othello. **Captain Franz Drake, the brother of Francis Drake, sails the seas. *1576 **Solomon Kane clashes with Fausta Micah Harris, The Anti-Pope of Avignon. *1580 **The Golem is created by Judah Loew ben Bezalel of Prague. Stored in the Old New Synagogue. *1585 **Gaston de Marsac, an impoverished French nobleman, endures tribulations, danger, and wounds to gain true love and a Lieutenant Governorship under King Henry IV of France. *1588 **The biography of Orlando begins. **Don Quixote tilts at windmills. **Lord Flashheart is involved in the Spanish Armada. **Sir Oliver Tressilian becomes a pirate and plunders the seven seas Rafael Sabatini, The Sea Hawk. *1590 **José da Silvestra discovers the mines of King Solomon H. Rider Haggard, King Solomon's Mines. *1598 **Maximilien de Bethune, the Duc de Sully, uses his not-inconsiderable wiles to help King Henry IV of France. *1599 **Percy Blake, 'The Laughing Cavalier', is born. **A dispute amongst the heirs to a French dukedom is settled in the Ardennes Forest of Lorraine. 17th Century *1600 **Orlando and Queen Elizabeth become lovers. **Doll Common having recently died, Prospero, in mourning, takes his daughter, Miranda, and his immediate retinue to an enchanted island. **A poet named Ramon, calling himself "Zorro", matches his blade against the immortal Maciste Zorro Contro Maciste *1603 **Queen Gloriana dies. *1610 **The events of Shakespeare's The Tempest occurs. *1615 **D'Artagnan is born. *1616 **Fairyland withdraws entirely from Britain. *1620 **Prospero meets Don Quixote in the province of La Mancha. *1623 **Percy Blake, an ancestor of the Scarlet Pimpernel, goes on several adventures. *1624 **The further adventures of Percy Blake. *1625 **D'Artagnan travels to Paris and meets the Three Musketeers. **Francois Vitelli is murdered by his cousin Ercole Vitelli in the Sicilian region of Monteleone. Francois' son Andrea escapes death. *1628 **D'Artagnan and the Three Musketeers fight at the Siege of La Rochelle. *1632 **Robinson Crusoe is born. *1635 **Possible formation of the Black Coats. *1637 **Orlando is appointed "Ambassador Extraordinary" to the Ottoman Empire. He impregnates Penelope Hartopp and then undergoes an involuntary sex change. *1639 **Kingsport, Massachusetts, is founded. *1642 **The English Civil War starts. *1643 **Innsmouth, Massachusetts, is founded. *1648-1649 **D'Artagnan and the Three Musketeers fail to rescue Charles I of England and return to Paris to witness the Fronde rebellion. 1650s *1651 **The English Civil War ends. *1652 **Birth of Captain Peter Blood. *1953 **Miskatonic University is founded. *1659 **Robinson Crusoe is shipwrecked. *1660 **D'Artagnan and the Three Musketeers become involved in the affair of the Man in the Iron Mask. Death of Porthos, and soon after of Athos. **Claude Duval begins his career as a "knight of the road". **Amber St. Clair arrives in London. *1661 **Lemuel Gulliver is born. **John Ridd is born. *1666 **Margaret Cavendish navigates the Blazing World. **Claude Duval helps Paul Peril, the Red Hand, the Red Avengers, and the dreaded Skeleton Horseman to defeat the evil Black Band and the wicked schemes of King Charles II of England. *1673 **Death of d'Artagnan. **Captain Robert Owemuch discovers the floating isle of Scoti Moria. *1674 **Gulliver enters Emmanuel College for three years. *1677 **Gulliver is apprenticed by Mr. James Bates for four years. *1678 **Christian arrives in London from Vanity Fair John Bunyan, Pilgrim's Progress. *1681 **Gulliver studies Medicine in Leyden, Netherlands. *1682 **Prospero visits Lancelot's Castle in Northumberland. *1684 **Gulliver serves as ship's surgeon to the Swallow. *1685 **John Ridd and Lorna Doone find themselves caught up in events surrounding the Monmouth Rebellion R. M. Ballantyne, Lorna Doone. **Peter Blood is convicted of helping a nobleman during the rebellion against King James II and transported to Barbados Rafael Sabatini, Captain Blood: His Odyssey. *1687 **Robinson Crusoe is rescued. *1688 **Gulliver sets up practice in London, and marries Mary Burton. *1692 **Dunwich is founded. *1695 **Prospero, Caliban, and Ariel all go the Blazing World. *1699 **Gulliver begins his travels. 18th Century *1701 **Lemuel Gulliver finds Lilliput and Blefuscu. He later leaves on their largest warship Jonathan Swift, Gulliver's Travels. **The future-Doctor Thomas Borlase is born. Doctor Who episode- The Stones of Blood. *1702 **Gulliver finds Brobdingnag. *1705 **Gulliver escapes Brobdingnag on a giant bird. *1709 **Gulliver finds Luggnag, Laputa and Zipang. *1711 **A mutinous crew maroons Lemuel Gulliver in Houyhnhnm land. *1715 **Gulliver ends his travels. *1719 **Birth of Nathaniel 'Natty' Bumppo. *1720 **Baron Munchausen is born. *1721 **Gulliver discovers Vichebolk Land. *1727 **Gulliver publishes an account of his travels. *1728 **The highwayman Macheath falls victim to the wiles of the Peachums, receivers of stolen goods as well as willing collaborators with a sinister thief-taker, Mr. Lockit. Lucy Lockit is Macheath's sometime-lover; Polly Peachum is also in love with Macheath John Gay, The Beggar's Opera. *1729 **Christopher Syn is born in Kent. *1735 **Lemuel Gulliver writes his preface for the second edition of Gulliver's Travels. *1736 **While Jack Sheppard and Blueskin are working for Jonathan Wild, Dick Turpin helps the highwayman Captain Heron to reform, marry the lovely Edith Tarleton, and become the new Earl of Whitcombe. **While travelling astrally, Padmasambhava, the High Lama of Detsen Monastery in Tibet, makes contact with the disembodied Great Intelligence. The Intelligence takes partial control of Padmasambhava, forcing him to start construction of Yeti-shaped robots. *1737 **Dick Turpin's career comes to a close. *1740 **Natty Bumppo begins adventuring. *1746 **A young piper named Jamie McCrimmon joins the Doctor. He is later returned with no memory of what occurred to him. 1750s *1750 **The Neapolitan Count Rosalvo takes on himself the onerous task of ridding Venice of conspirators, thugs, and assassins. He does so by using two assumed identities: one is Flodoardo, a handsome, virtuous man who labors unceasingly to improve Venice; the other identity is Abällino, a huge, monstrous and ugly outlaw. *1751 **David Balfour goes on a curious adventure Robert Louis Stevenson, Kidnapped. *1754 **The clergyman Doctor Syn becomes the pirate Captain Clegg Russell Thorndike, Doctor Syn on the High Seas. *1757 **Natty Bumppo and his Amerindian friends Uncas and Chingachgook, the last of the Mohicans, try to save Cora and Alice Munro from Hurons during the French and Indian War James Fenimore Cooper, The Last of the Mohicans. *1758 **Fagin is born. *1760 **Mr Earnshaw takes an orphan boy to his estate at Wuthering Heights and names him Heathcliff Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights. **Jim Hawkins discovers an island where treasure is found Robert Louis Stevenson, Treasure Island. *1763 **"Benjamin Hart" and Baronet Sir Wade Jermyn discover the "city of the White Apes" in the Congo, to their mutual everlasting regret. *1768 **Wedding of Figaro. *1770 **Freemason alchemist Joseph Balsamo uses his hypnotic powers to plot the downfall of French monarchy. **The Pirate's Conference takes place. *1775 **Dr Syn uses his 'Scarecrow' identity for the first time Russell Thorndike, Doctor Syn Returns. *1776 **Horatio Hornblower is born. **First submarine launched. **The Steam Engine is built. 1780s *1787 **The Headless Horseman appears in Sleepy Hollow Washington Irving, "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" . **The British Government starts to recruit individuals into its secret service. *1789 **Beginning of the French Revolution. **Sir Percy Blakeney masquerades as a brainless fop while carrying out extensive rescue operations for the French nobility as The Scarlet Pimpernel. He is assisted by his wife Marguerite and the League of the Pimpernel Baroness Orczy, The Scarlet Pimpernel. **Andre-Louis Moreau gains fame killing French aristocrats as Scaramouche. **The Vicomte de Saux, and Denise St. Alais, survive the massacre at Nîmes and emigrate to England. 1790s *1793 **Victor Frankenstein creates a Creature Mary Shelley, Frankenstein. **Sydney Carton goes to the guillotine in place of Charles Darnay Charles Dickens, A Tale of Two Cities. *1794 **Dr Syn is killed Russell Thorndike, Doctor Syn: A Tale of Romney Marsh. *1795 **The Wold Newton incident. **Father Ambrosio is tricked into selling his soul to Satan, who then kills him Matthew Lewis, The Monk. *1796 **Mr Darcy marries Elizabeth Bennet Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice. **Jean Valjean is sent to the Toulon Penitentiary Victor Hugo, Les Miserables. *1797 **Hungarian alchemist Wilhelm Storitz discovers the secret of invisibility. References Notes Any issues with the timeline I shall comment on in the Continuity Errors article. Category:Pages Category:Timeline